Sensei! Sensei!
by hcbenitez
Summary: An alternate universe fiction where the Saiyuki bishies are highschool teachers. A not quite original plot, but give it a try nonetheless. Comments and suggestions will be highly appreciated. Thank you.
1. Default Chapter

Sensei! Sensei!  
  
An alternate universe fiction where the Saiyuki bishies are highschool teachers. A not quite original plot, but give it a try nonetheless. Comments and suggestions will be highly appreciated. Thank you.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki.   
  
The classroom was small, only twenty or so students inside but the noise level rivals that of a football stadium. The students converge on little groups and each group seems to compete with others on how much racket they create. One group in particular seems to be winning. They were seated in a haphazard circle near the window at the back of the room.   
  
One girl, with long black hair and beautiful purple eyes, was regaling the said group about the antics of her numerous suitors while three other equally attractive girls where laughing and giggling as they listen to the brunette.   
  
As the voracious girl entertains her peers, the door opens and a person walks in. A glint of gold caught the young girl's eye and she glanced at the newcomer. She gasps and falls silent as she stared at the beautiful man walking towards the teacher's table. Her audience curious what has caught her attention followed the direction of her gaze and was stunned into silence as they saw the new teacher who was half leaning half sitting on the edge of the table.   
  
Their noticeable silence alerted the rest of the class that someone highly interesting has stepped into the room. Recognizing authority when they see it, a scramble for their seats ensued and they chorused a hasty good morning. The blonde man gave a sullen nod in response.   
  
As the class settles down, the noisy din that has previously pervaded the room was replaced by a dreamy sighs from the girls, and some boys as well, as the teacher rose from his perch and walked towards the blackboard. He was dressed in a silky white dress shirt draped closely to his upper body long sleeves folded at the cuffs, over soft black slacks and buckled shoes. Long golden hair, feathering over half lidded brown eyes, frames his delicate features, which is set in a tight frown. Pursing his thin red lips as he begins to write on the blackboard, his clothes is pulled closer to his body unintentionally treating his admirers to a delectable rear view of his lean and slender form.   
  
The class, alternating from ogling their sensei to whispering questions about him, was not paying attention to what was being written on the board. When the object of their fascination was done at the board he returned to his perch on the teacher's table. Noticing his students' apparent distraction, he raises one aristocratic eyebrow into an arc and gestures with an impatient lift of his chin towards the blackboard behind him. This quick movement snapped the students back to the present and a passing late faculty in the hallway chanced to observed, through the glass portion of the door, that the blonde's class was well underway as the students could be seen studiously copying notes.   
  
Back inside, the blonde impatiently waits for his students to finish. Finally he addressed the class for the first time.   
  
"I am Genzo Sanzo and I will be your history teacher this term," he rasps in a low pitch monotone emotionless voice. "Now start reading you textbook and the answer to the questions given on the board," he continued.   
  
The pretty brunette wanting to catch her sensei's attention boldly raised a question, "Sensei, are we going to pass this assignment tomorrow? It is quite long," she coyly drawls as some of her classmates nods in agreement. She blushed and felt her heart speed up as her new crush focused his attention on her and gave a tiny smile.   
  
Smiling the tiniest of smiles, Sanzo replied to his flustered student, "Of course not! I won't ask you to pass it tomorrow." A collective sigh of relief could be heard. Tiny smile turning into a huge smirk, Sanzo continued, "I want that at the end of this period".   
  
  
  
3:06 AM 8/10/2003 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Walking as fast as he could towards his class, glistening beads of sweat begin to trickle down from his forehead, stinging ruby eyes with hints of undeniable mischief sparkling in their depths. Long red hair flying lightly behind him, he quickens his steps as he noted the time from a nearby clock, his heavy army boots disturbing the otherwise silent hallway. Reaching his destination, he flings the door open, startling the seated occupants of the room.   
  
"Hello ladies." He drawls while draping his lithe form on the doorframe. Smiling wickedly, letting the door slowly click to a close behind him, he saunters across the room towards the raised podium, smooth graceful movements drawing the undivided attention of every student.   
  
Chest heaving, white dress shirt clinging in places over his damp skin, he exudes a potent charisma as he stood before the class one hand pocketed inside his black slacks.   
  
The class was small, seven pairs of wide eyes stared at the newcomer with varying degrees of astonishment and pique. One petite blond in particular seemed to be quite miffed at the still unknown red head's grand entrance.   
  
The class, seeming as a group, blinked and looks towards each other as if asking what to do next. Someone at the back of the room cleared his throat and started a greeting then everyone fell silent and sat waiting expectantly for the stunning man to introduce himself.   
  
Taking a deep breath and flashing his audience a brilliant smile, the red head cheerfully introduced himself. "I'm Sha Gojyo and I will try my best to turn you into young Da Vinci's before this term ends."   
  
Eyes widening, the students began to fidget and everyone avoided meeting Sha Gojyo's friendly eyes. Once again, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.   
  
Scratching his head lightly, lips pulled into a cute pout, a confused Sha Gojyo broke the silence and asked, "Don't you like art?"   
  
Urged by her classmates through looks and gestures, the petite blonde, annoyance clearly written on her face, stood up and turned to address the teacher. As politely as she can muster, she quietly said, "I'm sorry sir but I believe you are in the wrong class."   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. ^_^   
Thanks to J_ice for patiently beta reading my work. 


End file.
